A hose clamp may be used to tightly clamp a hose to a connection piece in an internal combustion engine of a vehicle. In order to operate a hose clamp, the hose clamp is placed around a hose, which is positioned around a connector piece, and the clamp is actuated to tighten around the hose. The hose is then air tightly sealed to the connector piece.
One problem that may arise in using a hose clamp is that the clamp has a tendency to move in a direction perpendicular to the rotation of the clamp tightening. As a result, an operator may be required to use two hands to tighten and position the hose clamp.
Specialized structures for clamp positioning may be provided to improve operation of a hose clamp. For example, US Patent Application 2008/0098572 describes a hose clamp with a spring bridge. The spring bridge is disposed inside of the circular clamping band and the clamping device, and includes a first positioner with a first pair of opposing claws to secure a hose to a connection piece and two stops on either side of the first positioner. Further, the clamp band includes a second positioner with a second pair of opposing claws welded on an opposite side relative to the first positioner. Further still, the clamp band includes a spring arrangement to maintain the tension of the hose clamp.
The inventors herein have recognized various issues with the above system. In particular, increasing the number of hose clamp positioners to secure a hose to a connection piece while maintaining alignment also increases the size and weight of the hose clamp. Further, manufacture of the hose clamp is complex, increasing the cost of the hose clamp. Furthermore, the positioning mechanism is only usable in the specially manufactured hose clamps.
As such, one example approach to address the above issues is to provide a wrap-around hose clamp positioner on a hose clamp that positions the hose clamp relative to a hose. The hose clamp may be tightened to securely engage the hose to a connection piece. The wrap-around hose clamp positioner may engage an outer surface and an inner surface of the hose so as to maintain proper hose clamp alignment. In this way, a hose clamp with a wrap-around hose clamp positioner may be used to secure a hose to a connection piece with a reduced number of features that aid in alignment. Thus, a manufacturing cost is reduced. Further, the wrap-around hose clamp may be provided as a separate piece and may be used interchangeably with different hose clamps.
In one example, an attachment system coupling a hose to a connector, comprises: a band-shaped hose clamp encircling an exterior of the hose around a longitudinal hose axis; a hose clamp positioner extending longitudinally over the hose clamp with a wrap-around portion extending around a hose edge and into an interior of the hose between the hose and the connector. In this way, the wrap-around portion hooks an end of the hose and prevents the hose clamp positioner and the hose clamp from moving or slipping in a direction away from the connector. In another example, a hose clamp positioner for positioning a hose clamp on a hose having a longitudinal axis, comprises: a body including a first section shaped to hold the hose clamp on the hose, the first section extending over the hose clamp, a second wrap-around section turning at least 180° around a hose edge, a stand-off section spacing the first section away from the hose edge, and a piercing end positioned at an end of the second section and pointed back toward the first section. In this way, it is possible to prevent the hose clamp positioner and the hose clamp from moving or slipping in either of a direction toward the connector and a direction away from the connector.
It should be understood that the summary above is provided to introduce in simplified form a selection of concepts that are further described in the detailed description. It is not meant to identify key or essential features of the claimed subject matter, the scope of which is defined uniquely by the claims that follow the detailed description. Furthermore, the claimed subject matter is not limited to implementations that solve any disadvantages noted above or in any part of this disclosure.